


A Matter of Control

by doctornemesis



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chains, Confessions, Control, Control Issues, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain, it kept him focused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Control

**Author's Note:**

> The love I have for this pairing is seemingly unending, and I feel bad I've never written it before.
> 
> I don't own Hunter X Hunter, nor any of the characters mentioned. 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The sound of chains rattling weren’t of his making. The cuff of these chains wrapped securely in place around his wrists, secured to a fixture in the ceiling above his head to keep him in place. The strain put on his body was constant, toes barely able to brush the wooden paneling of the floor beneath him.

 

The pain, it kept him focused.

 

The chains, they were the only thing that freed him, and there was only one person on earth whom he trusted to bind him.

 

The black silk of the scarf wrapped snug over his eyes felt like a second skin. The only part of him to be covered. The only part of him to ever have betrayed him.

 

Time was unknown, though the lack of warmth let him know that the sun was making its exit. If that were the case, he had been suspended for at least three hours, and he didn’t know how much longer it would be before he got his release. The torture he put him through was so sweet, devised out of a place of pure devotion.

 

The aroma of cinnamon grew potent over time, the oil left behind to intoxicate his senses. To let his guard down and focus on his breathing. The chance for his ever active brain to settle down for a time.

 

‘Give into your baser instincts.’

 

His head lolled slightly to the right, ears picking up on what he hoped to be light footsteps making their way in his direction. The wooden door to the room slid open, slow and yet firm. Determined.

 

A shudder ran down his spine as warm fingertips traced along the small of his back, an even hotter mouth looming next to his ear. The sensation made him eager; it made him realize how physically _starved_ he was for another’s touch. A small gasp elicited from his throat as a large hand folded across his neck in a way that held him in place, pursed lips breathing things only he would ever head.

 

“Are you having fun yet, Kurapika?”

 

The light, if gritty tone Leorio normally kept was nowhere to be found, and in its stead lingered something deep and commanding. The taunting tone in his voice drove Kurapika insane, but instead of anger it awoke a festering desire. A want no longer a want, but a need.

 

A physical craving.

 

“Do you need this?” he asked, fingers pressing down just enough to make his point. It was as though he could read his body, and it was unnerving.

 

A person’s pride was a dangerous thing, Kurapika knew. Pride was not allowed in this room that served as both shelter and sanctuary. Still, it was painful to give in.

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

The venom which dripped from his voice was not at all lost on Leorio, and he gave a good laugh in its wake. A sound that was cut short when his hold tightened just so; not enough to hurt, but enough to uncomfortable. Kurapika wanted more.

 

“Do you want it?” he asked, lips ghosting the shell of his ear. This was a crucial step. Leorio would go no further until Kurapika answered.

 

Kurapika strained against his binds, a deep breath pulling from his lungs as his desire coiled in the pit of his stomach, begging to be released. “ _Yes_ ,” he whispered, his voice barely audible to even his own ears.

 

“A little louder.”

 

Kurapika gritted his teeth, jaw clenching as Leorio fed off it. “ **Yes** ,” he said, much louder this time.

 

“Good,” Leorio mumbled, the hand not wrapped around Kurapika’s throat exploring the angles of his body even though he was already well acquainted. “Good.”

 

Leorio pressed up against him from behind, causing Kurapika to shudder at the feeling of him, the bulging of his arousal trapped in his slacks made his heart beat faster. Kurapika felt vulnerable being nude, but in that vulnerability he felt free. A whine slipped from his tightened lips as a warm hand touched his neglected member.

 

“I just want you to know,” Leorio said, in between placing frenzied kisses along Kurapika’s jawline, neck, and shoulder. “That I love you.”

 

Those three words made Kurapika’s heart stop. Love frightened more than hate, more than death. A soft moan slipped past his guard, Leorio’s hand stroking him in a slow, almost tortuous rhythm.

 

“I don’t need you to say it,” he said, noting Kurapika’s hesitation, feeling it in the tension of his body.

 

Kurapika felt a sharp pain in his chest, he wanted to, so desperately needed to, but it was a vulnerability he had yet to overcome. “Leorio--”

 

“Shh. It’s okay.”

 

Kurapika bit his lip, fighting with himself. The need, the want, the yearning left him exposed enough. If he were to admit to love, to confess it, there would be no going back.

 

“Kiss me,” he pleaded instead, exposing another weakness; a craving for human contact.

 

Leorio’s hands removed themselves from his person, and it was a physical, emotional loss. Kurapika could hear his feet shuffle across the floor, feel his body move to stand in front of him. Kurapika wondered what he must look like to him.

 

“Beautiful,” Leorio muttered, hand taking hold of Kurapika’s chin, thumb sliding along his bottom lip.

 

Kurapika broke down and gave in. “Please,” he begged. “Please, kiss me...Leorio.”

 

Kurapika’s ears could pick up a sharp inhale of breath, and he wished, more than anything in that moment, to see how he had affected the other man with nothing but his words. Though he could read it in the way Leorio kissed him, deep and without hesitation or restraint; _devouring_. Kurapika’s lungs lurched for oxygen, but he didn’t want him to stop. Whatever happened, he never wanted him to stop.

 

Leorio’s fingers threaded through his hair, moving him in any direction he so pleased. A soft tongue slid against pliant lips, and Kurapika let him in without hesitation. This ripped an almost feral groan from Leorio as he pulled away, panting.

 

His breath smelled of licorice, and tasted slightly of bourbon.

 

“You’re so beautiful. It drives me crazy sometimes just to think about you...to be around you.”

 

Kurapika bit back a whimper. “Show me, Leorio. Show me what I do to you.”

 

Kurapika knew that saying his name drove him to the brink of madness, and he gladly used it. Leorio’s hands were everywhere all at once, exploring familiar territory without hesitation or care. A hand slid down his back, roughly grabbing his cheeks and spreading them apart.

 

Kurapika let out a rough cry as deft fingers explored a part of him that was unbearably sensitive. “What are you going to do to me?” he asked, voice a near slur as a dizzying heat went straight to his head.

 

Leorio didn’t answer, merely placed two fingers in front of Kurapika’s lips and ordered him to suck. A flush spread through his chest, heat rising as he obeyed. Love, Leorio did this out of love, he knew.

 

Leorio did this for him, and never asked for anything in return. Kurapika knew it was an innate desire to take care of those in pain; he could never turn Kurapika away, even if he wanted to. Leorio reassured him that he never wanted to turn Kurapika away, but hidden under that sat what was ultimately left unsaid between them.

 

_‘I would never turn you away, but I wish that you’d stay. I wish you’d take better care of yourself, and I wish you wouldn’t shut me out.’_

Kurapika trusted Leorio more than he trusted anyone else, and Leorio knew that. The guilt was almost enough to drown him sometimes, but it wasn’t time yet. Kurapika had things left to do, vengeance to reap, and until he sought what he was searching for and laid his slain kin to rest, he couldn’t hope to have something beyond that.

 

No matter how much he wanted to.

 

“Quiet those thoughts now,” he breathed, lips hovering so close to his own. Kurapika reached for a kiss, but Leorio pulled away. “No yet,” he said, saliva coated fingers rubbing circles in a sensitive place only he and Kurapika himself had ever been.

 

A sigh.

 

A gasp.

 

A moan.

 

A “please,” and then a “yes.”

 

Leorio worked his fingers slowly, taking up behind Kurapika once again. Kurapika wanted nothing more than to touch him, but was relieved that he couldn’t. His teeth bit down into Kurapika’s shoulder, not enough to draw blood, but close. Enough to keep Kurapika in that moment with him.   

 

A single finger became two became three, and Kurapika’s wrists pulled against the chains that held him in place, reveling in the sweet ache. Leorio’s free hand traveled from his chest down to his stomach, and from his stomach to the width of his hip before taking him in hand. ‘A tease,” he thought, jaw clenched as he fought back a loud groan. ‘Such a tease.’

 

Leorio’s hand was warm, soft and lubricated with his own spit. The motions his hand made were slow, devastatingly so, and whenever Kurapika got close, he pulled away. It made him want to cry in despair and frustration.

 

“ _Leorio_ ,” he warned, pressed close to the edge once more before being reeled back.

 

“We do this my way,” Leorio cut in, voice steal and unyielding. “You’re not in charge here, Kurapika, and you need to remember that. I should leave you for another hour.”

 

“No,” he begged, panic clear in his voice. He couldn’t leave him like this. Not again. “Please.”

 

Leorio pulled back, his presence too far away to touch him. The sound of fingers working to unbutton his dress shirt filled Kurapika with excitement, but it was the sound of his belt dropping to the floor with a loud clang followed by the unzipping of Leorio’s slacks that had his hips moving of their own accord. The tension was too much, he was fearful that it would consume him.

 

The padding of feet against the floor took Leorio to the nightstand beside his bed, Kurapika knew; and just as expected, the top drawer opened then shut, a plastic cap popping open. Leorio was sure to use more than enough, he always did, no matter how urgent Kurapika got, but he wasn’t always gentle. A finger played with the cleft of his ass before thrusting into him with little warning.  

 

Kurapika’s body jolted forward, arms straining as he fought to remain coherent. Leorio’s fingers kept a brutal pace, curing up and rubbing that certain spot that was sure to make him see an array of colors behind closed eyelids. The sounds he emitted were inhuman, his mouth uttering obscenities as well as impossibilities. Leorio, three fingers deep within him, came to a slow stop, his forehead pressed against Kurapika’s shoulder, breath ragged and out of control.

 

“I’m going to fuck you, you know,” he muttered, his speech sounded slurred, it was obvious he wanted this, _needed_ this, too.

 

Kurapika could only nod his head, mouth falling open as Leorio began to fill him; gave him everything he felt he was lacking. Leorio placed both hands on Kurapika’s hips, keeping him spread, pliant and open as he rocked up into him, filling him completely with every thrust. The pace was slow, but hard, and Kurapika knew that it was only the beginning.

 

“Think I’m gonna go a little rougher now,” he warned, his hand back around Kurapika’s throat as he did so.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasped, the hand around his throat giving a punishing squeeze. Leorio was naturally strong, naturally powerful and Kurapika sought that power.  

 

A moment passed without anything, and then he began to move. Leorio pounded into him as though Kurapika was his, and this was his sole purpose in life. The renowned reservedness Kurapika was known for was cast aside, his moans and shouts growing louder as he became less coherent.

 

Leorio growled low, the sound barely human. “I love it when you make those noises...just for me.”

 

Kurapika threw his head back, Leorio’s name beginning and dying on his lips as the other continued to move relentlessly within him. “ _Only_ for you,” he moaned, feeling intoxicated by how helpless he was.

 

Release, he needed.

 

“Only for me?”

 

“Only for you,” he cried, chest heaving as searing heat pooled in his lower body.

 

Leorio’s hand removed itself from his throat, taking his length back in hand as he jerked him off in sync with his thrusts. Kurapika wanted to see, wanted to watch Leorio take him the way he did, but he focused instead on the raw sensation it brought him. The raw feeling of Leorio moving inside him, his hands roaming and marking every part of Kurapika’s body as his.

 

“You going to come for me?”

 

Kurapika bit his lip, the taste of blood tinging his tongue. “Yes. God, yes.”

 

“Do it. Come for me.”

 

Kurapika did, body convulsing as he shook from the inside out. A cataclysmic earthquake epicentered in his chest. Fatigue hit, and he felt thoroughly fucked as Leorio pulled out, placing the length of his member in between his cheeks, spilling his seed along Kurapika’s lower back and ass as he rocked with the last few waves of his climax.

 

Silence flooded the room, save for the ragged breath that tore from the both of them. “Let me get you down from there,” he said, reaching for Kurapika’s wrists, turning a key to free him. Kurapika’s legs were unstable, Leorio keeping him upright as he moved them both to the bed.

 

In another moment the scarf around his eyes was gone, and as everything came back into focus, he found himself wanting to do nothing more than study the man beside him. Leorio rubbed his wrists with a soothing tenderness, examining them with a doctor’s eye. Kurapika didn’t care about that.

 

“Leorio,” he said, voice rasped.

 

Leorio met his gaze, head slightly cocked to the side as dark eyes studied him. “Yeah?”

 

“When this is done. When I’m done. I’ll come back, and I’ll stay...if you still want that, that is.” Kurapika didn’t realize how afraid and unsure he felt until that moment.

 

“I’m not used to you being the dumb guy, Kurapika, it doesn’t suit you. Of course I’ll still want you, this is your home, too. _I’m_ your home.” Leorio looked at him as if he were absurd for thinking anything else.

 

Kurapika felt overwhelmed, throwing his arms around Leorio in relief even though they ached down to the bone. Leorio ran his fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead. Kurapika felt home.

 

“Thank you.”     

 

 


End file.
